Torn Apart
by AJCrane
Summary: Ping Hai must find a way to protect father and son from Dao ever learning that both survived.


Synopsis and Story: Torn Apart

Character(s): Kwai Chang Caine (briefly), Ping Hai, Khan, Peter

Time Period: Right after the destruction of the monastery.

Story: Ping Hai must find a way to protect father and son from Dao ever learning that both survived.

Author: Alisa Joaquin

Disclaimer: All characters are borrowed except those created by me. All other characters (from KF:TLC and we know who they are) are property of Warner Brothers. I promise to give them back when I am done with them (of course I do not know how long that will be.) I give permission to archive.

Torn Apart

By Alisa Joaquin

The explosion tore the monastery apart. Just hours before, there was peace and tranquility, now there was chaos. Many monks were killed, along with many children, including his own or so he thought. Anguish filled his soul like no other. He was not alone in his grief, but for the moment, he felt as if he was, and no one could tell him otherwise.

Kwai Chang Caine watched in horror as the monastery burned, his shoulder aching from where the beam had struck him earlier. Blood dripped into his eyes from a gash that had been caused by other falling debris. Caine turned to see the sorrow filled eyes of those monks who remained with him. Their number had been much larger before, nearly 50. Now they were less than half that number. Did they all die? Or did some of them escape another way. He did not know as exhaustion set in and darkness claimed him.

The explosion threw him to the ground as he carried the unconscious son of the Shaolin. He knew that Master Khan would see to Kwai Chang Caine's safety. If he did not get the boy out, all would be lost. He watched as Peter tried to carry an injured boy almost his size. Then debris and a large beam came crashing down. The beam had crushed the other child's skull, just narrowly missing Peter. The boy tried to crawl away but quickly collapsed from the smoke and exhaustion, his injuries preventing him from moving any further. That was when Ping Hai acted.

"Help me move him outside," Ping Hai said to another monk. With help, Ping Hai was able to save young Peter Caine.

Even so, Ping Hai knew that the danger was far from over. He also had witnessed Master Dao's defeat at the hands of Kwai Chang Caine, his face becoming scarred from the burning wax as Dao fell across the rack of candles. As Dao fled, Ping Hai heard the renegade Shaolin vowing even more revenge upon those who still lived. And that meant everyone was still in danger from a madman, even the monks who witnessed Dao's disgrace and dishonor.

So, Ping Hai hatched a plan where weeks from now, the monastery would be left abandoned. The property would remain in the hands of the Shaolin while they remain in existence. Someday, the monastery would be rebuilt, but not before Father and Son were reunited.

"Master Ping Hai," it was Khan, his robes were stained and torn and his words came out breathless, as if he had ran a great distance. "Master Caine believes his son has been killed. Have you seen Peter?"

Ping Hai did not answer at first, judging on whether this young priest may be of assistance in creating a lie to protect them all.

"Peter is here, but his father must not know."

"Why Master," Khan questioned.

"He must not learn that Peter is alive, not yet. Both father and son must believe the other is dead, or all will be lost."

"You mean Master Dao. If he learns they are alive, he might come back."

"Not only, this monastery must be abandoned."

"Then Dao will believe he has succeeded in destroying our order. I do not think he will fall for such a ploy," Khan stated with doubt.

"He must, if we are to succeed. We must send father and son on different paths. Once the time is right, they can be reunited, again." Ping Hai stared into Khans face with such intensity that the young monk looked away, though not in defeat. Ping Hai realized it was shame that filled Khan's heart. Placing a comforting hand on the young monk's arm, the old priest said, "By doing this you will be helping to save both their lives. There is much that will need to be done later. Father and son will be needed in ways only the priests of Shambhala know."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I am one of them."

Khan blinks in surprise. "What must I do."

"You must take young Peter to a place where he can recover. Master Lowery's farm. I shall deal with his father. Then this is what we must do." Ping Hai outlined his plan to the young monk.

Two days later Ping Hai knelt at the sight of a grave, though an empty one. The person who knelt with him did not know that. Though he spoke of Peter re-entering the monastery, his voice seemed far away and not his own. He watched in silence and with deep anguish as Caine listened and believed the lie. He watched as Caine poured out his own grief and sorrow. The next day, Caine was dressed in a stocking cap, a brown plaid coat, and a simple shirt and slacks. Across his shoulders were his meager belongings that he had recovered from the monastery. They spoke one last time, and even though Ping Hai tried to reassure the stricken father that he and his son would be reunited, Caine did not seem to hear him. He feared his words might have been misunderstood. It chilled him to the bone and Ping Hai hoped that Caine would not try to join his son in death.

"Watch over Kwai Chang Caine," Ping Hai said to another priest, one that he knew who was from Shambhala. "See that he does no harm to himself. I fear that he might."

As soon as Caine was safely on his way from the monastery, it was Peter's turn to face the grave sight. Ping Hai once again was deeply moved by the scene that unfolded until Peter made his vow. Revenge?

No, Peter must not take revenge on the man who supposedly took his father's life, since Caine was still living, but how could he take care of a boy who was nearly 13 and growing into a man?

Later that night after Peter returned to the Lowery home and he was safely tucked into bed once more, Ping Hai and Khan spoke in quiet whispers, "I know someone who might help," Khan stated. "Someone from my past, but it's going to take some time to arrange it."

Ping Hai listened to Khan's suggestions. He nodded his head at the mention of the person who might aid them in their cause, but at the same time Ping Hai was reluctant to take Khan's advice.

"You wish me to send the boy away? Is that wise?"

"It will only be until I can arrange it with this person that I know who might be able to take Peter in, but it will be tricky. Peter may have to be in the orphanage for at least six months, maybe even longer. Give me a couple of days. But you mentioned that the monastery must be abandoned and that Dao must be allowed to think he succeeded. What does that mean exactly?"

Being reminded of Dao brought back the reality of their situation. Perhaps it would be best for Peter and as he thought on that, Ping Hai remembered Dao's vow, and what he had said earlier. Dao must believe that he has succeeded, but managing it would take time. Perhaps if he explained to Khan, something might occur to him and how they might accomplish that illusion. "Dao wished to destroy this place. He wished to see all those dead who saw him humiliated and defeated by Kwai Chang Caine. He did not want any witnesses. He must believe that he has succeeded. Those who remain must be scattered to the four winds."

"I can see that, but there was one other student who survived. What about Dennis, his father has not returned."

"He shall be returned to his mother in China."

"I can see that some of the other monks might return to China or go to some other Buddhist monastery and perhaps hide out, but what about you? Where will you go?" Khan questioned.

"Ping Hai must die."

"No," Khan protested. "You mustn't . . ."

"You misunderstand, my friend," Ping Hai instructed. "There is another assignment waiting for me, but I cannot do it as Ping Hai. And Peter will try to remain to finish his training to take his revenge on the man he believes has killed his father. He must not be allowed to do so. But I cannot leave because another will come seeking answers. I must remain until then. You must see to that assignment once everything is arranged and Peter is safe. And there are items that must be salvaged that will be needed."

"Of course. How will you make Peter believe you are dead and what is this new assignment?"

Rather then answer the first question Ping Hai pulled from the sleeve of his robe a sheet of paper. "This is where you must go once Peter leaves. You must establish a place then contact this person. I shall send the necessary papers with you so you will be accepted. I shall also arrange to send you what items that can be recovered. You must find a place for them where they will be safe."

"Such a long way from here."

"It is also here where father and son must reunite."

"But how long will that take?" Khan asked.

"I do not know, but reunite they must. For now, they will be torn apart, not completely whole, until time dictates. Then they will be whole once more."

"You realize Caine could be wandering around this country trying to seek the essence of his son, even though his son isn't dead. It could take years. Knowing where he will be and having him end up in the same place as Peter will be very tricky."

"I know, but it must be done."

A soft noise came from the bed and Ping Hai moved once more by the side of the sleeping Peter Caine. Already he could see that nightmares plagued the boy's dreams. He was going to have to fool the boy again just as he fooled the agent of the Singh Wa. It would hurt the boy even more, but it could not be helped. The boy must not be allowed to take revenge. Once the eldest member arrives, he too must believe, then Ping Hai would be no more. It was unfortunate and unavoidable. Three lives, three hearts, all torn asunder. Perhaps soon, with the aid of allies, what was torn apart would be restored. Ping Hai only hoped it would not take a lifetime to do it.

End


End file.
